Seasons Change
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: Rin believes spring brings love. She tries to explain it to Jaken but gets laughed at instead. In an attempt for him to understand she seeks help and discovers she may be in love herself. ENDING IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

This my first InuYasha story on here so be gentle.

Please enjoy and leave a quick review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh this one's really pretty." The young girl picked the small yellow flower carefully as not to break it.

She smiled and gently placed it in her floral pile beside her. It had grown so much larger as the day passed by. It consisted of many types of pretties and colors. Blue, purple, red, violet, white, pink, orange, and now a new yellow one was added into the mix.

A cloud passed over the afternoon sun. She looked up and wiped her forehead. The sun was always delightful but boy did it get hot on the open field.

_I should head back before Lord Sesshomaru returns. _

She took the pile in her arms and stood up. Glancing around the acres of colorful patterns zigzagging as far as she could see. Flowers were a true blessing for her. She never tired of them and loved spending the days picking them. What she loved even more was giving them to her friends and only the prettiest of flowers would do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now be gone with you!" The small green imp finally shooed away a pestering worm demon. It had been coming back all day long trying to sneak past the toad-like creature in order to cease a jewel shard near by.

Of course Jaken wouldn't allow such a worthless pest to pass on. Not because he wanted to protect the shard or anything. But because the worm had told him the jewel piece was in a nearby field. The same field as the young Rin.

Normally a demon wouldn't care if a human was devoured but in this case he had no choice but decline the worm.

For if the worm happened to possess the shard it could become over powering and take out Jaken even if he tried protecting Rin.

"Lousy wretch!" He ranted at the worm who was still slithering away in the bushes.

"Wretch, Master Jaken?"

"Whaa!" He jumped and spun around to see the bright eyed girl curiously staring at him.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" His face turned red with embarrassment.

"I apologize. I didn't know you got so startled." She smiled.

"I do not get startled you useless girl! You…"

She tuned him out but in a nice matter that somehow only she could accomplish.

She merely walked over and sat beneath the large tree she had slept under the previous night. She then began sorting her flowers and picking which ones went to which friends. Jaken babbled on to her about how he didn't get frightened or scared.

_This big red one will go to InuYasha. It matches his kimono so nicely. And maybe pink for Kagome. _

"And further more demons do not get so easily scared like humans…"

"Here Master Jaken. I picked it especially for you." She handed him the last flower she had chosen. A small, perky, yellow one.

"Uh. What?" He whispered as he took it.

"I hope you like it." She smiled and went back to sorting her pile.

_Always bringing home her plants. Doesn't she ever tire of it? Every single night she comes home with these weeds. Lord Sesshomaru only takes them out of kindness of his own heart. But what has always puzzled me is why he would care to be kind to a human. He accepts such perishable gifts from a mere mortal. _

The toad creature sighed and returned to his own sleeping spot underneath a tree across from Rin. There he picked the petals from the tiny flower, one by one.

"Are you telling your fortune, Master Jaken?"

"What do I look like, a witch?" He snapped.

"You don't need to be a witch. Fortune telling is for everyone. All you need is a flower."

He eyed her. Such a strange girl ever since they met three years ago. Her surprises never stopped and she always popped out the most peculiar myths.

She giggled, "Just pull the petals off and say a different fortune. Like this…"

She took a violet flower and began pulling off the petals.

"It'll be summer next week."

She pulled a petal off.

"It'll be summer tomorrow."

Another petal came off.

She continued until there were none left.

"Summer tomorrow." She sighed.

"Foolish girl. You really think a weed will tell the future?"

"It's a game Master." She went back to sorting.

The small demon merely tossed the whimsy plant beside him where the one from last night remained.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaken scooted closer to the fire. It was still spring and the breeze made it a bit chilly. Not so much to make the lonely duo shiver yet cold enough to need extra warmth.

He looked up to the stars and sighed.

"Lord Sesshomaru may not make it back tonight."

"I hope it was wrong."

He turned to the girl who seemed to be talking to herself.

"What's that you silly girl?"

"My fortune. It read that summer is tomorrow. I hope it's wrong." She slid her knees to her chest.

"What matters? It will only get warmer out." He held out his green hands and rubbed them.

"It's not the weather. It's just that…well I heard once that more flowers bloom in the spring and every time one does then love blossoms for someone's heart."

The toad laughed, "Love? You humans really…" His insane laughter cut his own words off.

"It's true Master Jaken. Spring is the season of love. Summer brings caring to the blossoming heart."

Tears flooded his eyes, "Love is a waste! Demons would never tamper with such pointless emotions! And spring is nothing more than a time when all that was dormant comes back into motion!"

Finally his echoed voice ceased. Ah-Un actually shifted a bit after it was rudely awoken.

"I really believe it brings love. Maybe if you experienced love you'd believe in it too." She blinked curiously.

"Oh please! I already told you demons have no need for emotions like that."

"But why? You or Lord Sesshomaru must have felt love once…Maybe not with a human but with a demon."

The creature let out another explosion of laughter.

"I have better things to do than care for another weak demon! And Lord Sesshomaru would have no such thing exploring his mind! He is much to great for that!"

Rin merely lay her head on her knees and listened to Jaken finishing his episode of hysteria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire burned out, leaving only red hot embers. The glowed in the night like eyes watching out for danger. Aside from the moon they were the only things giving off light to brighten the dark forest.

Rin lay awake watching them. Her mind never focused on them only on her conversation with Jaken.

_Maybe love is something you have to feel to understand. I bet if I could explain it better to Master Jaken than he'd understand it more. Yeah! He may even believe spring brings love._

She quietly got up and tiptoed past the sleeping creature. She made her way to Ah-Un who was soundly dreaming.

"Wake up." She gently nudged the dragon's two heads.

It sleepily awoke and gave her a blank stare.

"I need to visit InuYasha. May I ride you?" She had ridden the somewhat of a pet several times before. Yet asking seemed polite since it might be to tired to fly.

It yawned and stood.

Rin happily climbed aboard and took the reigns.

"Don't worry Master Jaken. I'll be back soon." She smiled to herself as the duo set off into the sky.

_InuYasha and Kagome can tell me everything I need to know about love. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	2. A Guide For Love

Thank you for the reviews. They're greatly welcomed.

Please enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moonlight gleamed brightly through the passing clouds. It's light brought out many small demons from their day's rest. For them it was now time for feeding or for hunting down a last remaining shikon shard. But due to their small size it would take much effort to get the jewel piece and since a much larger foe was near, it'd be best to stay put.

The moon was once again briefly covered and some small creatures retreated to the safety of their nests. A large dragon demon had past by the moon. It's two heads showing clearly. They waited in hiding until the aura was gone then headed back to routine.

Meanwhile atop that fierce dragon's back was a human girl. She had no danger surrounding her but her pet's mighty appearance forced evil doers away. Demons were like that. Sure they were determined creatures but small ones tended to stray away from the larger ones. Though they wished they could easily battle a beast a million times their own size and win.

Rin had learned this over the years she'd been following her lord. But unlike the tiny critters scattering below, his appearance did not give away his true form. He looked human and harmless. Yet in just the blink of an eye he could become a strong dog demon. Looks were definitely deceiving.

_Lord Sesshomaru is very powerful but it really doesn't show it. He doesn't use much of it either. _

She snapped out her daze when seeing a large campsite far below in an open field. She could faintly hear the familiar sounds of a lovers spat.

No doubt from her two friends the half breed and the human.

"Ah-Un down there." She pointed.

The beast replied by making a grunting sound then heading downwards to the group.

For an instant the cat demon on the ground puffed her fur. But then realized the scent she was smelling was from a ally.

She cooed lightly as the duo approached them. Her owner as well as their company looked up.

"Hey it's Rin." Kagome said while still holding onto InuYasha's kimono collar.

"Hmm. She hasn't been here in a few days. Think something's wrong?" Miroku asked.

They only stayed silent before she landed. Then she hopped from her ride and ran closer to the warm fire.

"Hi everyone." She waved.

"Hello Rin. What brings you here at this hour?" Sango asked as her young sibling clutched her dress tightly beside her.

He was nearly shaking and attempting to hide his face. These were his usual signs when the young girl was around. He had a big crush ever growing on the girl but never wanted to admit it. His big sis couldn't help but be happy. Her brother was finally able to feel such wonderful feelings. Even with the shard still within him he was learning more and more self control everyday. His feelings were his own and no longer was he plagued by Naraku. Since the powerful demon had eluded them for three long years it was both a struggle and a gift that they had Kohaku back with them. He was another tagalong but it was worth it to see him out of Naraku's hands.

"I know I probably shouldn't be out so late…." She began.

"Isn't Sesshomaru worried about you leaving on your own?" Kagome tightened her grip on her friend's collar. He continued to try and pull her off.

"I'm not on my own. Ah-Un came with me. The demons are to scared to come out and get us." She smiled.

"Still Rin you should…InuYasha stop pulling my hands!"

"Then stop trying to put that damn stinging medicine on me!" He protested.

"It'll stop those nasty bug bites!" Her face flustered.

"I've had sword wounds before! I can handle a stupid bite!"

"Then why were you scratching at it all day!" She tugged on him.

Rin blushed, "Did I come at a bad time?"

Miroku laughed and waved her down beside him.

She followed and sat next to him. The group watched the two fight for domination over the can of spray. The human attempting to squirt him and the demon trying to break the spray top off.

"This is a usual argument. No worries it'll be over soon." The monk shook his head.

"Do all couples fight like that?"

The three that weren't fighting look at her strangely. Did she think the two were together? They seemed to love one another but nothing official had happened. Due to the male's issue about loving two women and the girl's troubles with living in two worlds. The love war had raged for three years ever since she came here but she never gave up her feelings. InuYasha's were still a mystery.

"Rin, they're not a couple."

The arguing duo stopped when hearing that. They quickly alerted their attention to the thirteen year old. Only a second before donating his time to her, the dog slipped the can from the woman's fingers. Quickly chucking it into the tall grass.

"They…They aren't?" Her eyes widened.

"No. Not yet anyway." The monk laughed.

"Oops. Then I messed up." She sighed.

"Wait…What are you guys talking about?" Kagome's face turned a lovely shade of pink.

When seeing this the young girl nearly fell over, "Ah! I messed up double! I forgot your flowers and I went to you for advice you don't have."

The group looked to each other then back to her. Kohaku quietly looking at her but trying not to stare.

Kagome crawled over beside Rin.

"What advice did you need?" She placed an arm around her shoulder.

"W-Well I was trying to tell Master Jaken that spring brought love. He didn't understand how humans could love since demons don't. So I thought, maybe he would understand if I got some advice on it. And I thought you and InuYasha were in love."

"O-Oh. Well umm maybe we can all give you a piece of advice. That would be okay, right guys?" She giggled.

"Uh sure." Miroku spoke up and coughed a bit.

"Well to start. Love is when two people care for each other more then anyone else. They sometimes get married and have a family." Kagome blushed.

"Yes but sometimes you'll love someone who doesn't love back. But if you work past these barriers you may one day be together." Sango added.

"In the meantime you can flirt and chase after any man or woman you want." The monk said sternly. Then he received cold glares from his two older companions.

"Well what do you have to say about this, InuYasha?"

He merely glared at her and went back to staring up at the sky.

"Thanks for the help." She sighed.

"So I just tell him that when two people fall in love they are together forever?" She put her finger to her lip in question.

"Yeah that'll work." Kagome clapped gleefully.

She looked back and forth as she thought. Then smiled.

"I have one more question. Do demons know how to love?"

InuYasha's ears perked up.

Kagome's eyes warmed. She had a feeling this wasn't only a piece of advice for Jaken. Maybe Rin was starting to wonder to. She was after all at an age where love was new and mysterious. She wanted to explore it with someone. Maybe someone who could help her understand it more.

_A guide for love. Someone she can follow as they take her to new levels. Someone who makes her heart sing. _

"Demons can love. That's all you need to know." InuYasha's voice was a bit cold.

The girl smiled, satisfied with her answer.

"I'd better go. Have to get sleep before morning."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She took hold of Ah-Un's reigns once more. It grunted and stretched tiredly.

"I'll come back and bring flowers soon." She promised.

"Sure. We'll be waiting for you." Sango smiled as Kilala cooed once more at the sleepy dragon.

"Psst. Rin." She looked over to the other side of her ride.

Kagome stood there looking up at her.

"What is it?" She whispered carefully.

"Just so you know. When you're in love. You feel like your heart skips a beat when seeing the person you care for. And then it's like it can't stop pounding when they look at you. Got that?" She winked.

"Sure Kagome." She giggled.

After a simple wave the duo took off back to their own campsite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heart pounding. Skipping. It all sounds great. I can't wait until I feel that for the very first time._

Her eyes were growing heavy as she yawned. The day had been long and the night's journey had taken up much sleeping time.

"Ah-Un. I'm going to sleep until we get back, okay?" She stretched.

The beast grunted and slowed it's speed down a bit.

"Thank you." She rested her head on it's neck and soon fell into a deep, dreamy sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a quick review.


	3. Cherry Blossoms

Hope you like this chapter!

Reviews are welcomed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Rustle.'_

_'Rustle.'_

The shifty demon worked it's way through the bushes. It slithered carefully and quietly, trying to avoid a confrontation. The tiny imp that had shunned it away yesterday would certainly not interfere again. Or so the slimy creature thought.

_I must have that jewel shard! And once I do that little runt will pay!_

Jaken wasn't exactly a demon which was intimidating but his staff was. It breathed fire out and the heat was feared by most small demons. This worm was no exception. It had been chased away many times due to forest fire. But was still determined to obtain the shikon piece no matter what.

It stuck it's head out silently from the brush. Shifting around to see where the toad had gone. But he was nowhere in sight. Only a sleeping dragon and…a human?

_That beast will devour me. I shall come back after getting the shard and eat the dragon and human alive. _

"Going somewhere?"

The worm looked in the tree above it's head. There the toad stood, his staff pointing directly at the disgusting, slithery, creature.

The worm quickly made a dash back to where it came. It had no intention of getting smacked around again.

"That's what I thought you cowardly pest!" He jumped from his position in the tree, landing gently on the ground.

_Worms. Persistent wretches. _

Ah-Un lifted it's tired head, glaring at the master that had awoken it. After a quick death glare it flopped back down into slumber.

"Stupid dragon." He mumbled.

"Mm. Hmh." The mortal moaned as she stretched her arm upwards. Her eyes flickering open from all the commotion going on.

She sat up, leaning back against the tree she'd been sleeping beneath. Rubbing her tired eyes.

"M-Master Jaken?" She yawned.

"Did I wake you?" He asked and turned to face her.

"No…Well maybe.."

"Good! You shouldn't be so lazy! You're usually up and finally gone to that field by now. Now go so I don't have to watch you." He rambled on.

She merely blinked and looked over to the pile of flowers from yesterday. They were beginning to shrivel up. The color was rapidly fading due to lack of water and sunlight. No matter. She'd simply pick fresh as always.

"Right. I'll go now." She smiled and stood up.

"Good." The toad huffed and went back up the tree to serve as a lookout.

She nodded and began skipping to the field.

Through the trees she could see the sun. It was higher in the sky today. Probably because she'd slept in so much. Her nighttime trips to her friends were tiring but worth it.

_I'll tell Master Jaken all about love when I get back tonight._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blues.

Pinks.

Oranges.

Reds.

Purples.

She continued picking her favorite shades and types. Laying them in a familiar pile beside herself. The different shades, though they be different, blended well together. All bright colors mixed made a rainbow collage. She always tried to make those, one color never satisfied her. It became plain when only one dominated. She was never so sure why she disliked the single type or color. Maybe because her life wasn't made like that. She was a mortal living with a powerful dog demon and a jumpy imp. Her life was like a mixture of flowers and she liked it that way.

"Pink for Kagome. Red for InuYasha. Orange for Sango. Maybe purple for Miroku. Oh and how about blue for Shippou. Kohaku can have…hmm maybe yellow."

She picked a bright pink one. It reminded her of Kagome's blushing face. She smiled at the thought.

"Oh and Master Jaken. He'll need one." She searched and found a small orange one. It was the same type as the yellow one she'd given him the previous day.

_Maybe he'll try telling a fortune again. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighed. The day always left so fast. Today more than ever since she got to a late start. Now she'd have to wait until morning. Her rule was to be back by dusk or at least before the moon rose.

_There's always tomorrow. I'll come back as soon as I get up and spend all day here._

She picked up her bundle of flowers and began walking slowly. She stopped when remembering to pick a couple flowers for Ah-Un and Kilala.

"I'll grab them…blue and red. Those are pretty colors." She sat down once more to find some suitable ones.

Her hands skimmed over the floral patterns but unfortunately didn't recover any that met her "friend flower" standards.

"Hmm." She huffed.

_Maybe I can give them one of my others. There's plenty but.._

"Huh?" She saw something shimmering in a tiny patch of daisies.

She reached into the yellow grove and grabbed the glittering piece. She opened her palm to see a shining purple slit. As the sun set it gleamed on the tiny shard.

"Hey Kagome has some of these. I wonder if she collects them."

_I'll give this to her for helping me last night. _

She tucked the shard into her green kimono wrap belt.

"Sorry Ah-Un and Kilala but you'll have to do with some of my flowers." She picked her handful up once more and started heading back to camp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope Master Jaken will understand love more. I learned more from the others. _

She could faintly see the bright campfire now. Yet she didn't Ah-Un or Jaken.

_Maybe they went to get more food. Or maybe Lord Sesshomaru came back and…_

"Oh no! I forgot to pick one for Lord Sesshomaru!" She turned and quickly ran back to the field.

Her legs felt like jelly by the time she reached the edge of the forest. She had dropped a few pretties along the way. Some were now missing petals but nothing to noticeable.

"Ok…Now I'll get one for Lord Sesshomaru and get back home." She panted and began searching through the patches of colors.

Usually she picked a pink one or a purple one but now that it was dark it was almost impossible to tell the difference. The moonlight made everything shimmer in a silver glow. It was beautiful but in a hurried state, Rin only wished to find a descent colorful plant.

_Oh I hope I don't get in trouble! Master Jaken will be so angry and worried._

She was almost brought to tears with frustration until a shining glint caught her eye.

She turned to see a florescent, shimmering cherry blossom. It was just past the tall weeds at the opposite end of the field. It's glow lit up the darkness that surrounded the grassy brush during the daylight. It was so pretty and looking like it was still blooming.

Rin couldn't take her eyes off of it. Suddenly her hurriedness and worry faded. She couldn't think of anything else then to retrieve a single blossom for her lord.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly she pushed through the tall grass land. The weeds tangling her feet and forcing her to stumble several times. Still she pressed on until the weeds dissipated and she now stood before the tall tree.

She looked up at it's newly bloomed flowers. The petals shimmered pink when in the right light. Over then that it seemed to be radiant. She reached up by alas was to short to grab one of the many fresh blossoms. She tried jumping to obtain one but no luck.

She sighed and began regretting going back for one. Now she's probably in trouble and has her master and pet worrying.

A light breeze wisped past her face. It was cool and felt refreshing unlike last night when it was cold and stiffening. Then with a light pluck from the passing air, a single bloomed flower gently fell towards the ground.

Rin smiled widely when seeing it, she held out her hands as it landed softly in them.

It was so pretty and a big one for this early in the season. She carefully looked at it. Hoping the wind wouldn't pick up and carry it away.

_Spring brings love. It's also said that cherry blossoms are given to those who desire love. Maybe Lord Sesshomaru does…Though Master Jaken says he doesn't. I'll give it to him anyway as a gift._

She cupped the flower gently and proceeded to run back to camp, forgetting her other bundles of flowers behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The campfire remained lit as the young girl headed into the clearing. She jumped swiftly from the bushes and nearly fell when landing.

"Master Jaken I'm so sorry for being late." She stopped when seeing the duo had not returned.

"I-I hope they didn't go looking for me. They weren't here earlier either." She looked around the small sight but nothing was there.

"Ah-Un! Master Jaken!" She cried out.

The wind was the only response she got. No one else.

"Hmm." She tried not to worry.

"Master…" She stopped when hearing a rustling sound from the bushes.

"What on earth are you doing Master Jaken?" She laughed and parted the brush.

But instead of discovering her guardian she found a large worm demon. Before she could even run, it grabbed a hold of her kimono wrap and snatched the jewel shard within it. Quickly swallowing it.

She fell back as the demon grew to an enormous size and it's eyes began glowing red.

"Ah. Finally. I posses the shard. Now I'll have my human snack." It boomed.

Rin's horrified scream echoed throughout the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh. Looks like Rin's in trouble. But you'll have to wait and find out.

Please review.


	4. The Lord Returns

Thank you for being supportive with the reviews. I greatly appreciate it.

Sorry for leaving you at a cliffhanger but now on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screams from a frightened young girl…they were suddenly hushed. No longer did fear overcome her. She had no worries, no pain, nothing more to be scared of. She was in a state of shock, her only feeling was relief.

She remained on the ground where the demon had jumped out at her. It had bared it's now long fangs. Prepared to strike and devour her in one sly swoop. However this overly confident, newly powered creature never got the chance. As has it's plans to get the shard sooner been thwarted so had this one to have the girl for a snack. It struck down to retrieve her.

Her cries came to a halt as the monster's own took place.

For in a split second the beast had been overwhelmed by a fast moving opponent. Almost as if a mere streak had taken the mighty worm down. A single slice across it's stomach and the creature wailed. Blood dripped from it's giant body as the shard it had been seeking simply slid out with its other entrails.

It got a glimpse of what had just happened then darkness shaded it's eyes. It fell lifelessly to the ground with a large thundering crash. Then only the wind left the girl and her tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You stupid animal! Making us get lost! How dare you?! Lord Sesshomaru could have come and left again and we'd be all alone!" The mini demon lectured the dragon as he kept pulling it back to their campground. After being lost for almost four hours they had finally turned back.

It was sort of Ah-Un's fault. After the toad awoke it again, it charged him deep into the woods. They then scuttled around until admitting to being lost. After which, they finally found the route homeward.

"You're lucky I'm so kind. Otherwise I'd have…" He stopped when seeing the dead worm's body laying halfway into the camp and half in the brush.

"R-Rin?!" He panicked and ran towards the lifeless pest.

"Don't worry Rin! I'll get you out!" He poked at the slit in the stomach.

"I'm right here Master Jaken."

He looked to see her peeking out from behind a tree.

A huge sigh escaped him then his angry face took place.

"You little fool! I thought you were swallowed!" He came closer to her.

She eyed the horrible, foul smelling thing then stepped into their makeshift home.

She trembled terribly as she gripped something in her hand tighter and tighter. It was almost as if her life depended on holding a death grip to the object.

The toad suspected something was horribly wrong. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a bit worried about the human.

"What's that?" He pointed to her closed fist.

Her eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"Rin?" He grabbed her hand and pried it open.

She gasped and resisted but the strong creature won.

Spread out, her palm revealed a cherry blossom bud. It's petals torn and withered. Inside the bud lay the small jewel fragment. It glowed an eerie purple. The demon knew the shikon glowed so marvelously when it was tainted by hatred or pain. The girl must have been mentally injured from the powerful demon's attack.

"Rin?" He took the piece from her.

She looked to him and fell to her knees. Her weak arms wrapping around him as she cried.

He patted her back gently and sighed. This place wasn't right for humans. It was barely suitable for any living thing. It was dangerous, scary, cold and could be a very lonely place. Clearly she'd been hiding her fear and worries for so long that it finally exploded. Behind her always perky self may have been a darker side. No one would suspect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin had finally fallen asleep. She rested against the dragon as it served as a protector. It remained wide awake but acted asleep. Incase anymore problems tried to rise the beast would attack with all it's might.

The smaller guardian was awake as well. However he was examining the dead worm. It had a very clean cut across it's belly. Whoever had done the job must have been very skilled. It was obvious that Rin couldn't have done this. She had no experience or weapons. Plus her sensitive nature wouldn't allow any harm to come to another living thing. Perhaps it was a sickle's blade. A demon slayers blade.

_There is a young boy traveling with InuYasha. And that girl is his sister. But why would he save Rin? He can't have feelings for her. _

The foolish toad was to blind to see what was right in front of him. Human love was an unexplored territory but surely he must be smart enough to figure out the simple explanation. Kohaku cared for Rin. A great deal. He would protect her with his life. It made perfect sense that he's save her and leave because of shyness. He was a skilled hunter, he knew how to slay a demon. It added up but not to Jaken. He was stuck on why the kid would do such a thing.

"Perhaps….A sword did it…." He contemplated to himself.

"Jaken?"

He jumped and spun to see his powerful lord standing before him. His cold eyes looking down upon him as if he'd only left him yesterday. The toad nearly cried with joy.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned at last! How marvelous! I've been waiting my lord!" He jumped up and down.

The dog ignored his cheers and turned his attention to the carcass behind his follower. The stench had been clear for over a mile away. His sensitive nose cringed from the odor.

He drew his mighty Tokijin and with one flawless swoop the attack carried the foul beast away. Almost immediately the smell left, no doubt from the smaller hungry creatures that had discovered the worm. They began eating it's flesh and relieving the odor from the area.

He placed the sword back and turned. His footsteps were followed by his imp. They traveled closer into the middle of the campsite. The red embers took place again. The fire burnt out.

"Jaken." His deep voice alerted the toad.

"Oh yes lord!" He relit the embers with his staff.

The dog glanced to the sleeping girl and to the dragon guarding her. He noticed a bright pink leaf peeking out from her loose grip. The light scent of a cherry blossom filled his nose. He slid his eyes back in front of him and began walking back into the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken wondered.

As usual he ignored him and continued walking. The toad figured he'd be back since he was ordered to relight their fire.

_He's so tense. Perhaps deep in thought?…He's heading to the field where Rin plays._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. A Demon's Love

Please enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm?" The tired girl opened her weary eyes.

They saw the fire burning brightly. It's warmth ran over her chilled body. At this hour it was sometimes much colder though in the day it was steaming hot. The young teen would sometimes shiver all night until exhaustion put her to sleep. But tonight was cherished for it's heat.

She looked up to still see Ah-Un resting comfortably. Her head remained leaning against the dragon's side. It had stayed with her since she had fallen asleep earlier.

_I will thank Ah-Un later…I should also apologize for scaring Master Jaken. I didn't mean to act like that._

She gently sat up, trying to not disturb her sleeping friend. She managed to slip closer to the fire and away from it.

She warmed her hands by the fire pit and sighed. The rest really helped calm her down. Especially after her frightened episode. She was almost embarrassed of it. Not because Jaken say her but she was afraid he'd tell their lord.

"Huh?" She then remembered that the demon worm had fallen into the camp. She looked over but it was nowhere in sight. Only broken trees and rubble where it looked like the creature had been shoved backwards.

_I-I'm glad it's gone. _

She looked at her palm where the shard had been. After she snatched it out of the demons remains in order to stop the terror. The shard was no longer there, no doubt that Jaken still had it. But her shredded flower wasn't there either. She didn't remember giving it to him but then again the whole night was fuzzy in her mind.

Clutching her hand into a fist she remembered the demon trying to harm her. It came down with all it's might but didn't even leave a scratch on her. Because of something or someone that saved her. They gashed the demon, killing it in one swipe. It was only a blur to the human's untrained eyes. She only saw a streak pass by.

_'Crack'._

She jumped when hearing a branch snap in the bushes. The cause was found as her dog lord stepped out.

She sighed, "Lord Sesshomaru you came back."

He glanced at her then walked to a tree across from her. He slumped down against it and leaned his head back. In was no question to Rin why he did that. It was a usual sign she'd seen over the years. He had a routine when he was in deep thought and stressed. He would just sit and think.

Still she wondered what he was thinking about. He was a powerful lord. What would trouble him? No enemy could touch him, no weapon could pierce him, he was a perfect warrior. At least in Rin's eyes.

_Oh what if Master Jaken somehow told him about…Oh he's probably so angry!_

She gulped and stood. Slowly she walked towards him and dropped to her knees beside him.

He raised his head and stared at her.

She to him, "I'm terribly sorry Lord Sesshomaru. Please forgive me for my behavior."

Her body tensed as she expected some kind of punishment. Though he'd never physically hurt her before. Only simply put her on a sense of grounding. Like declining her from going to pick flowers. He never really knew correct punishment and secretly didn't like doing it to her. He didn't feel it was ever necessary.

He just looked away and closed his eyes. Why would she apologize for her behavior? She hadn't done anything.

She gasped when feeling his hand on her head. She was waiting for pain but none occurred. He was…rubbing her?

She lifted herself up. He patted her head gently. For some reason she felt her cheeks becoming warm. They turned a light red.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

His eyes stayed closed and his face avoiding hers.

She shook, "Why am I being rewarded for acting badly?"

"Have you?"

His voice was deep and meaningful. It made talking to him all the more intimidating.

"Yes. I think I scared Master Jaken. He seemed worried."

"Why did you act that way then?" He placed his hand back by his side.

"There…There was a worm demon. It tried to hurt me but…I think someone saved me…"

His eyes slowly opened as she spoke.

"…I was scared and accidentally frightened Master Jaken." She stopped.

Her eyes curiously watched him. They widened when he began searching his belt. He retrieved a single large cherry blossom from it.

He turned to face her. The expression on her face made his mouth twist upwards slightly.

Her eyes were glassy and her smile returned.

"Lord Sesshomaru…How did you know I…"

He extended it out to her.

She blushed once more, "For me?"

"You wanted one did you not?"

"I..I picked it for you but it got scrunched."

She slowly took it from him, his nails lightly brushing her hand.

It was bright pink. She was able to see it now. The moon had made them all silver on the tree but now she could tell it's true form.

"Thank you." She sniffed it's fragrance.

"Do you know what it stand for?"

She nodded, "Those who desire love…you give them one."

He shook his head, "It means the person you love."

Her heart skipped a beat. She slowly looked up at him. His eyes were set on hers.

Suddenly she felt her heart racing. Her face flushed pink. It was a strange but great feeling. It reminded her of something someone once told her. But as of now she couldn't remember who it was.

_Master Jaken was wrong. Lord Sesshomaru does know what love is…_

"Spring brings love…A cherry blossom is shared between those in love." His eyes shimmered from the fire.

"And I was going to give you one…" She stopped when realizing what slipped out.

"I-I mean I was. It was a gift." She panicked.

He smiled slightly, "The only gift you need to give me is a simple promise."

"Promise?" She calmed down.

"Yes. To share your blossom with me."

Her perky smile turned warm and thankful. She blushed and whispered I promise. His sensitive ears heard her perfectly. He then closed his eyes to rest. She nodded as if understanding and prepared to get up.

But before she could a warm arm slipped around her shoulder and pulled her back against the soft fluffed tail she knew so well. She relaxed and leaned back against the softness. Soon her eyes drifted off to slumber once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oww!" Jaken squealed from the smack he'd just received from the angered dragon. It slammed it's massive double jaws on the toad's head. Apparently he woke it yet again.

"Stop you infernal creature!" He waved his staff around as a shield.

The dragon shot a death glare as a warning before walking away to find a more quiet napping place.

It was almost noon, the sun long since risen but the dragon enjoyed sleeping in. With the loud mouthed demon hanging around it was almost impossible.

"Hmpf." He huffed.

"Quiet." He heard a loud whispered command from his lord.

He turned to face him, "Oh yes my lord."

The dog glared at him, "Jaken that worm's smell is returning. Go burn the remains of it."

The smaller demons had not finished off the pest like he'd hoped. They must have been scared off by his scent the previous night.

The toad nodded, "That damn demon slayer boy. He can't even finish a worm. Making you work my lord. But no fear I shall destroy what the sickle did not!"

He ran off to find the rest of the carcass.

Sesshomaru watched him head off down the trail he'd created last night using Tokijin. He'd obviously not thrown the worm far enough.

He smirked as the imp went out of view. He silently drew his sword. He felt Rin's movement as he did but she remained asleep. He pulled the weapon completely out, it's blade still covered in the worm's blood.

"I should have disposed of it when I cut it's stomach apart."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ehh sorry Kohaku. Looks like someone else beat you to the rescue.

Hope you liked the ending

Please review. I might be doing more Sesshomaru/Rin stories in the future.


End file.
